Giggles and Growls
by AmGT
Summary: BatJokes. Bruce is dealing with keeping a growing relationship with Joker under control. Porn/smut with plot. BATMAN/JOKER
1. Chapter 1

Batman cautiously made his way through the abandoned amusement park. He knew, nay, he could feel that the Joker was nearby. There was a familiar twist in his jut that he'd become accustomed to anytime they were in proximity to each other; a tug that always pulled him in the right direction. Whether it was intuition or something more was anyone's guess. Bruce had learned not to question it, only follow it.

Finding himself at the entrance of the park's funhouse, he shook his head and whispered to himself, _"Of course."_

Carefully and discreetly he entered the dilapidated building, exploring the place with his eyes. Once he deemed it safe enough, he moved gracefully into the darkness looking for his foe. The tingling in his gut peeked as he rounded a corner that opened up into a large room.

The Bat froze when he saw him; his body sent a pulse of excitement, echoing like a shockwave out of him into the room or at less it felt that way in his mind.

The Joker's purple jacket was off, tossed to the side, and the sleeves of his orange dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows. The black string tie he wore was half way untied and his green vest was buttoned up nice and tight, showing off his slender figure.

He was franticly working on something, standing at a table, under a small light. There was something about him that intrigued Bruce. Perhaps it was something simple, like the way he moved; always with finesse, as he worked or played. Or perhaps, it was the way he seemed to be so carefree, no matter the situation, never loaded down with the burdens of the world; something Bruce secretly longed for. One thing was for certain, whatever it was that made him crave that Clown, he no longer questioned it.

He watched as Joker ridiculously exaggerated his effort to wipe the sweat from his forehead, then planting his hands every so effeminately on his hips.

 _"_ _Right there,"_ Bruce told himself as he smirked. _"That's why you put up with him."_ That was it, as far as he would go to actually admitting that he found Joker's peculiar nature enduring.

Then he remembered why he was there, tracking the Clown down.

Bruce squinted, thinking to himself, _"What are you up to, Joker?"_

He kept to the shadows as he watched the Joker work, unwilling to announce his presence just yet. He was still accessing the situation.

He could see that the table was covered with bits and pieces of this and that; including the stolen chemicals used to make nerve gas; this was what the Bat had been tracking down. Bruce could see the indicators that Joker was having some sort of complication with whatever he was working on. Seeing the way his hair was tussled about and watching his mannerisms was all it took for Bruce to see the Joker's aggravation. Unsure of how this whole thing might go down, seeing that the last time they were together didn't end well, he decided to maintain his inconspicuous hiding spot and observe just a little while longer.

"Come out, come out." The Joker didn't even bother looking up from his work.

Bruce's heart skipped a beat.

"How did you know?" His voice calm but stern, as always.

"Oh Batsy," The cheerful tone that always accompany his name when Joker said it, was there. "I always know when you're near…"

Joker looked over his shoulder, until he found the Bat in the shallows.

Joker grinned, "I can _feel_ it."

He gave Bruce a wink. Feeling his cheeks flush, he was happy that his cowl kept them hidden.

Joker turned back to the table and started whistling 'Build me up Buttercup' as he continued to work.

"Joker." Batman started to move toward him. "I thought we talked about you keeping a low profile; why steal the chemicals?"

Joker ignored the question and whistled louder; he began to sway his hips slightly to the tune of the song. It wasn't until he felt the Bat standing directly behind him that he froze; the whistling stopped and he stood completely still. He felt the Bat's cape brush against his side, a grin slowly formed on his face.

"Oh Buttercup, you know how easy it is for things to get stale and stagnant." He remained frozen, hoping for Bruce to make the first move.

"Let's just say, I wanted to spice things up between us." He turned his head slightly, feeling Bruce's body sway slight against his own.

Bruce spoke in a whisper, "So Breaking and Entering, Armed Robbery, and making terroristic threats is your way of 'spicing' things up."

The Joker slammed his eyes closed momentary; he was fighting the wave of lust that flowed through his body caused by the Batss' breath tickling his ear.

He laughed as a way to conceal his building libido.

"Oh, Batss. What did you expect? It's been nearly 5 weeks and you still hadn't found my new Ha-HAAaahahaaa…" There was a short emphasize on 'Ha' before his voice faded off as Bruce rolled his hips into the Clown.

Once he composed himself he finished, "Hacienda. Can't blame a girl for leaving breadcrumbs?"

He quickly shot Bruce devilish smirk over his shoulder and continued, "But seeing that we've remedied that problem…"

Joker threw his arms up, bending them at the elbow with his hands up, "You caught me, Batss. Heeeeheee-hoo-ho."

Suddenly, his laugh ended with a gasp as Bruce grabbed both of his wrist at the same time. In one fluid motion, the Clown's arms were cuffed loosely behind his back. The Bat, still holding onto the dainty wrist, slowly brushed his hands against the Joker's open palm, feeling his purple gloved fingers wiggle against this own black gloved hands. It was always the smallest gesture of affection that Bruce enjoyed the most. He leaned into him, slightly rubbing his profile into the acid kissed, green hair he loved so much.

The scent of him, this Clown, _his_ Clown, _his Joker_ …made Bruce go weak in the knees and hot with desire.

Joker teased him, "Now that you've got me. Pleeaassee don't hurt me, Batss…" His tone became sensual, "I might like it."

"You better." It escaped Bruce's lips with almost a growl, causing Joker to smirk.

"Oooh, I think I'm going to start letting you apprehend me with more frequency." He cooed out between his giggles.

"Let?" There was a small chuckle behind Bruce's voice.

Joker reached up with his cuffed hands, using his fingers to hook Bruce's belt, he gave it a playful yank. Bruce allowed his body to freely bump up against the Clown's slender frame. His arms effortlessly found their way around his tall, thin adversary's waist, locking in place and pulling him close. The Bat immediately buried his face into the curve of his neck, causing Joker to nudge and cuddle his head against Bruce. He'd learned a long time ago to avoid the bat ears, unless he wanted to poke any eye out, of course.

There they were, two enemies, turned lovers…enjoying the embrace of the other; it had been far too long.

A few minutes passed while the Bat continued to snuggle his Clown from behind, allowing his lips to gently lavish Joker's pale neck with soft light kisses. The two men silently relished in the tender moment they were sharing. Bruce was the only man who could leave him speechless, no small feat by any measure. All the chaos and mayhem that filled the Joker's mind came to a halt when he was with the Bat; something that, at first, he challenged and feared. But now…now, he longed for it, craved it and ultimately needed it when the two of them were apart.

Finally, the silence broke with the sound of the handcuffs being un-cuffed, accompanied with a giggle from the Joker; even bat-cuffs were no match for the Joker's skills. Bruce knew this, they were never actually meant to hold him.

"Opps." Joker snickered.

A smirked crossed Bruce's face; he twirled his dashing beau around, finally meeting him face to face. Their eyes locked as Joker's arms snaked around his Bat's neck.

"I missed you, cupcake." The Joker cooed down to Bruce.

His hands squeezed the Clown's slender hips, "I know."

"But…" Bruce moved his hands in a back and forth motion, playfully causing him to sway his hips, "…this isn't the way to get my attention." Bruce peeked around him to see exactly what was on the table.

"Oh, you're no fun." Joker pouted and protested by pulling his arms away from Bruce's neck. Looking away, he snarled slightly.

Bruce quickly put his focus back on him, "Joker." He squeezed him tighter, "Hey, look at me."

He cut his eyes at the Bat, who chased them with his smile. He gave his hips one more squeeze accompanied with a soft plea, "Joker."

His painted red lips pressed together, making a thin flat line cross his face as he tried to keep from smiling. Seeing right through the act, Bruce called his buff and started to pull away from him.

Joker's hands quickly grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back so he fully embraced his Bat with a hug. Whispering into his ear, he boasted, "It worked through. Didn't it? Here. You. Are."

Bruce let out a lustful groan as Joker suddenly took his earlobe into his mouth and sucked it hard. He damn near melted every single time the Clown's lips touched him, the burning appetite this madman invoked in him was something he desperately tried to hide. He wasn't ready to let Joker, or Gotham for that matter, see the full extent of how bad he'd fallen for him or how essential this green hair man was to his happiness.

Joker grinned, letting his teeth scrape the skin of the Bat's earlobe as he released it. Suddenly, he shifted his body, moving aside and flamboyantly presented Bruce with a view of the table, knowing that what Batsy would see wasn't remotely anything he'd been expecting. There were no bombs or weapons being made to use alongside of the chemicals. In fact, he hadn't touched the chemicals; they were still all neatly and safety packed in their containers. What Bruce saw surprised him; a black and purple box with a button on top of it.

"Push it." The Joker urged him.

Bruce gave him a suspicious look, "no."

Almost as if he was stealing it, Joker quickly kissed him on his cheek, "Go ahead, it's for you."

A wave of affection washed over Bruce, he promptly cupped Joker's face into his hands, allowing his month to ravish the red crimson lips in front of him. The taste and smell of his lipstick was something Bruce had come to crave, making him kiss Joker even harder. Although he'd never admit to it, Bruce had taken a half-used stick of Joker's lipstick and kept safety hidden away in his belt; when the days were long and the nights even longer, he'd take it out. The scent of it never failed to put a smile on his face and a yearning in his gut.

Their tongues whipped around each other as they continued to kiss; neither one wanted to bow out of this dance. Joker moaned into his mouth; Bruce wanted that moan, sucking and kissing his even hander. His hands traveled back, forcing his fingers to tangle into those soft green curls, the same curls he'd die for, if it every came down to it. Again, just something else, Bruce would never admit.

Joker playfully bit his lip as he ended the kiss; letting his teeth move against Bruce's bottom lip as he pulled away. A thrill ran through his body as he licked his lips, savoring the taste of his Bat. His gloved fingers hooked the utility belt, tugging the Bat to him as he leaned his butt against the edge of the table.

"Well, well, well Batsy Boy, what's the plan?" He rested his chin on Bruce's shoulder and started to whisper into his ear.

"Now that you've caught your big," He started to slip his hands around and downward.

"Bad," He tightly grabbed Bruce's backside.

"Clown Prince." He pulled the Bat's hips into him and moaned into Bruce's ear.

"I'm dying to know what you plan on doing with me." Giving Bruce's butt cheek a hard slap.

Bruce grabbed his hand, giving a low under-his-breath "hey" in protest of the slap.

"So modest, aren't we?" Joker giggled out.

Suddenly, with a flash of movement the cowl disappeared from Bruce's head. A soft smirk crossed his lips as his eyes locked on his Clown. Those intense green glowing flames burned brighter every time Bruce stared into them. Joker cupped his face with affection. Reaching up, Bruce placed his hands over the purple gloved hands, making sure his Clown wouldn't pull them away.

The moment lingered, both of them wondering what the other was thinking. No idea that the other was thinking the same things. _How did it take so many years for me to see it? How did it take so many fights and insults? How did it take so many reasons not to, before finding the one reason to? Love. It was love. I know it is; does he?_

Once the moment passed, Joker went in for a kiss, taking control. He required a certain level of intensity from everything he did; the relationship with the Bat was no different. He was more aggressive and demanding than Bruce when it came to their physical actives in the 'bedroom' and he had allowed enough tenderness to appease his Bat.

His tongue forced Bruce to surrender control.

Immediately, Bruce found himself allowing every little action to be coaxed by the Clown. The way he leaned his body into him, the way his tongue swirled around, Bruce did everything to complement his lover's desire. Joker pushed his tongue deeper into his mouth; Bruce could feel his need for air building but didn't dare break the kiss. It wasn't his to break.

Once Joker ended the kiss, he paused, looking at his Bat; his prize for surveying this joke of a life. At times he feared that Bruce could be acting out of guilt. Guilt from, every time he'd beat of living crap out of him…Guilt from not being able to save him as he fell into the vat of chemicals that night…Guilt for feeling response about being the one who unleased him onto the world. Joker forced those thoughts out of his head; it was too painful to think about, the idea of this not being love crushed him.

Almost as if Bruce could tell that he needed a distraction and reminder of why they were there, he went down; resting on his knees. There was no stopping the grin that flashed across Joker's face. Looking down at that boyishly cute face staring up at him, who wouldn't grin? He watched wide-eyed as Bruce removed his gloves, then went for his thin waist. His eyes slammed shut as he felt Bruce cuddle his head and face into his belly. Joker instinctively wrapped his hands and arms around Bruce's head; holding him close.

With a caress of his hand the Clown needed to feel what he couldn't. He quickly ungloved his shaky hands, trembling from excitement. His pale fingers immediately disappeared into the dark velvet mane on top of Bruce's head. Taking a handful of Bruce's hair, he tilted his head back so he could see those blue eyes again. Whether or not it was really there or if it was just what Joker wanted to see, he saw love in those eyes; every time. Bruce gave him a small nervous smile; always fearful that the Joker might see through his tuff guy act and instead see the love he truly harbored for him.

Bruce broke eye contact and playfully bit at one of buttons on Joker's vest. He moved down and did the same thing to the next one and the next one and the next, finding his way down to his belt. The Clown's eyes slammed shut from feeling the pull and tug of Bruce undoing his belt. He was already rock hard, he had been for some time now and the sensation of his belt being unhooked only caused his erection to ache more as it pushed against the back of his zipper.

Bruce made quick of getting the Joker's pants unbuttoned and his zipper down. To his surprise he found plan purple boxer briefs, he was used to finding his Clown wearing brightly colored boxers, displaying some sort of obscenity silly print. Batss smirked as he noticed how nice the briefs accentuated the size and girth of his favorite cock. He couldn't stop himself from gently teasing it with his mouth through the underwear. Joker let out a noise somewhere between a groan and sigh as the warmth of Bruce's mouth left him needy.

Joker watched as he felt Bruce abandon his clothed cock to kiss his navel. He slowly worked his way down the happy trail of sparse green hair, pulling the underwear down as he went. The very moment Joker's hard erection sprang free Bruce smirked.

The cool air touching his cock made Joker close his eyes. There was a rush of anticipation from what about to happen as Bruce kissed and nibbled around the base, causing Joker to pushed his hips forward; begging the Bat to take it, shallow his cock whole. Bruce let his tongue tease the tip of the clown's pale throbbing dick; the taste of the madman's pre-cum set Bruce on fire. Without warning, he felt the Bat's warm mouth completely engulf his throbbing shaft causing a deep, long grunt to escape.

With half lidded eyes, Joker watched Bruce force his head forward until his lips could go no further, kissing his pale hilt. The sensation was overwhelming, like every nerve ending in his body was being bombarded with pleasure, Joker found himself having to brace against the table to keep from toppling over.

Then Bruce slowly started to move his head back, until only the tip of Joker's cock barely made contact with his lips; then with the same slow speed Bruce pushed forward again, allowing madman's dick to fill his eager mouth again.

"Baaattssss." It was all Joker could muster out, well that and another deep groan.

As the Bat's lips found the hilt of the Clown's cock again, he let his tongue wiggle and dance around the engorged erection filling his mouth. With his fingers already tightly gripping the edge of the table top, Joker braced himself.

Bruce continued the leisure back and forward motion, slightly speeding up with each plunge forward. J's eyes glazed over as he watched his cock disappear and reappear, over and over into Bat's mouth. He was right on edge, the point of no return; Bruce was moving with such grace and momentum that the pleasure swelling in Joker was superb, so much so, at any moment he was going burst.

"Batsy-dearest." His voice was breathy. "If your plan doesn't entail me cumming, heehee, then you've got to stop." Joker warned him with a giggly moan.

Bruce knew how close his Clown was to releasing his load, he knew his lover well. All it took was listening to his breathing and the tone of his moans; Bruce loved the way Joker's deep, long moans pitched higher in tone and shorten when he was near his climax. Bruce shifted his eye upward; he wanted to see the pleasure on his clown's face. He maintained his speed and rhythm, using his tongue to swirl around Joker's cock as he bobbed back and forth. There was no way was stopping before getting his prize, his reward for being such a good little bat.

Realizing that he wasn't stopping, Joker grabbed Bruce's hair and adjusted the speed slightly. Bruce happily obliged his Clown, following the new rhythm with pride. The madman was right on the edge, eyes tightly closed, chewing his bottom lip, digging his fingertips into Bruce's scalp, trying to hold himself back as long as he could. After all, it only made the climax more enjoyable, denying it for a little while. He held on as long as he could, which was pretty impressive if he did say so himself, considering how damn good Bruce's mouth felt.

Joker's body tensed, Bruce could feel it. This was it.

He held the Clown's waist as he pushed his head down the whole length of the shaft, wanting to feel every twitch and pump of Joker's cock as he released his load. Bruce could feel those long slender fingers, balling of into fists, griping and tugging as Joker tried to find another outlet for the overwhelming euphoria he was experiencing; the Clown erupted into the Bat's mouth. A high pitch breathless whine that was interrupted by a gasp at his pinnacle peeked. Slightly hunched over, his body trembled and his mind filled with bliss.

Once Bruce felt the Clown's hands relax, releasing their grip on his dark hair, he slowly began to pull his mouth away. The sudden tickle made Joker open his eyes and watch as Bruce made sure to leave his dick sucked clean. The madman snickered as he watched Bruce quickly wiped his chin, removing the tiny bit of salvia that escaped his mouth. The sound of his giggle made Bruce lift his eyes, making their gaze meet.

Joker grinned while Bruce shyly smirked.

"Get up here." Joker gestured with his head urging Bruce to stand up.

As soon as he did, the Joker pulled him to his lips; kissing him as if his life depended on it. He could taste himself on his Bat's lip, only making him kiss Bruce with more vigor. Joker immediately let his hands explore the Bat's body, pushing their way down to grope Bruce's hard cock.

"It's your turn." Joker said grinning.

"Not yet." Bruce said back.

"Oh, is that so?" Joker lifted an eyebrow at him and starting whispering into Bruce's ear exactly what he was doing to do to him as he pushed his thigh into the Bat's engorged dick giving him much needed friction. The Clown's reward was a needy, lush filled moan from his Bat.

Bruce's face lit up with a look of surprised as his cheeks burned, a blush caused by the madman's tales of sexually favors. Joker was quickly unhooking the Bat's utility belt and working his hand into the Batsuit as he continued to coo into his ear.

Suddenly, Bruce's eyes slammed shut and he let out a low groan; he sought out the curve of his clown's neck, snuggling his face into it. Long, slender fingers were already wrapping around the throbbing erection swelling in Bruce's suit. Joker rubbed his Bat, causing a half muted growl to flow out of him. Making a full stroke down Bruce's shift, Joker slipped his hand below and gently cupped Bruce's balls; giving them just enough of a gentle squeeze to make Bruce bite the Clown's neck, letting him know he liked it.

"Brucie, hunny-bun." Joker whispered in teasing manner as he moved his hand back to Bruce's cock, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you liked that?"

He stroked Bruce's cock, teasingly, "Hmmmm? Maybe too much."

He gave it another stroke and giggled.

Bruce, never being one for small talk replied with a needy, "Joker. Please."

Joker gave him a few slower, strong strokes before moving his hand down again, caressing Bruce's balls again. Then his hand moved lower and pushed between Bruce's thighs; causing him to spread his legs apart to allow Joker the access he demanded. It was almost a whimper that came from Bruce as the Clown's pale finger teased his tender opening.

"Oh, what's this?" Joker circled the tender little hole.

"Hmmhmhmhehehehe." That laugh made Bruce, well, uneasy but only for a second.

"I know what you want, don't I, Batsy? What. You. Need. Hmhmhehe." J abruptly removed his hand from the Batsuit.

Bruce rolled his hips into Joker; his cock throbbing with every beat of his heart.

"Patience, patience." Joker scolded. "It is a virtue I'm told."

Bruce lifted his head and the Clown forcefully took a kiss. Joker's hand started fumbling around, feeling for the Bat's utility belt, knowing that he'd tossed onto the table earlier. As the kiss ended, Bruce reached behind and pushed his belt toward Joker's hand. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't lusting for what Joker was about to give him.

"Ah!" Joker's hand took the belt and immediately went to the fourth pocket on the right; knowing exactly where Bruce stashed the lube.

"Turn." He ordered the Bat as he gestured with his finger, whirling it in a circle.

Bruce hesitated only for a moment, making Joker manhandle his Bat around. The Bat purposefully put up a playfully fight, sparking a rush of vicious flirting and needful lust. Getting the better of Bruce, the madman forced the Bat around. His back pressed tightly against his Clown Prince. Joker wrapped his arms around the Bat, placing a hand around his throat as a show of power.

"Someone wants to play." Joker teased into his ear before biting down on the upper part of Bruce's exposed neck, forcing a cringe. Reaching up and running his fingers through the green hair tickling him, he pulled it, causing another small playful struggle. Both men would be lying if they said they didn't want this: the physical push and pull, a little taste of the violence that birth their relationship. It made their blood boil with lust for each other.

With a hard slam, Bruce found himself bent over the table, cheek pressed into the wood, and the Clown's hand tightly holding the back of his neck. He could feel his lover's body against his own, like a blanket as he pushed the Bat into the table. A smile formed on his face as he felt Joker start to grind against him.

"Little bat, little bat." Joker whispered as he lowered his head and nudged it into Bruce's back. "I win."

A laugh echoed out of the Clown as he amused himself.

Bruce slammed his eye shut as he felt Joker start to remove the Kevlar that covered his hips and thighs. The madman had become very proficient with all tricks and secrets of the Batsuit; making unwrapping his Bat no problem at all. A wave of excitement hit the Bat, feeling the Clown dance his fingers over his sudden bare skin.

Making quick of it, the madman readied his fingers; then promptly slipping one hand over Bruce's exposed ass, coaxing him to stay bent over the table. Making sure not to waste any of the lube on his fingertips, his allowed his hand to find its place back between those, oh so well shaped, cheeks. His fingers resumed teasing the tight tender little opening that belonged to him and him alone.

Joker grinned as he watched his little Bat anticipate what was going to come next; his body quivering with lust as the Clown made sure there was enough lube moistening his opening. He circled his finger tip around Bruce's needy hole before pressing just hard enough to feel his muscle ring slightly tense. Bruce moaned and relaxed his body, spreading his thighs even more as a way of begging for it. Joker stopped pressing and wiggled his finger against him.

"Joker." Bruce growled his name out between his clenched teeth; J continued to tease him.

He grinned, "How bad do you want it, my sweets?"

Bruce kept his head down and teeth clenched, "Joker, please."

That's all it took; Joker pushed into Bruce with one finger. Bruce rolled his hips trying to force more movement from him. So he gave his Bat just what he wanted; slowly pumping his finger in and out for a short while. Knowing Bruce's body, he knew he craved another finger. He happily obliged; adding another finger to please his Bat.

As Joker watched his fingers move in and out, feeling his own cock throbbing again made him grin. After a few more strokes, Bruce nodded 'yes' as he felt Joker offer a third finger, moaning loudly while tilting his head back, wielding from pleasure. For only a moment the Clown stopped moving his hand, keeping his fingers buried deep. Suddenly, with a roll of his hips, the Bat started moving back and forth, fucking himself with the Clown's fingers.

It was a beautiful sight, watching his Bat move with poise. He wanted to see him move like that on his dick and feel his warmness stretched around his cock. The idea of that caused Joker to reach down and give his own swelled erection a stroke. He was surprised at just how ready his cock was to have another go.

"I need to be in you now." Joker hissed out as he finally removed his fingers, leaving Bruce feeling needy.

A giggle followed and Joker immediate started to drown his cock in lube.

Joker readied his cock, lining it up with Bruce's opening, "Is that what you want, Brucie? Oh, I know it is."

It was; there was no denying it. Bruce was putty in Joker's hands. He continued to tease the Bat, letting nothing more than the tip rub again his primed opening. He teased him with a faux push, almost allowing the tip of his dick to slip into his Bat but not quite.

"Jokeerrr." Bruce hissed, begging while pushing his ass as high as he could.

A giggle came from the Clown, "Tell me…tell exactly what you want." He danced his fingertips across Bruce's lower back.

Bruce slightly lifted his head, turning it to give Joker a dirty look. Dirty talk wasn't Bruce's forte, yet he received no mercy from the Clown.

"Tell me, Batsy." Joker cooed with a grin as he continued to tease him with the tip of his dick.

"Please." Bruce mumbled.

Bruce moaned and pushed his face down toward the table, feeling Joker rewarded him; slowly pushing the head of his dick into Bruce. It took every bit of self-control that the Clown owned not to completely mount his Bat.

Pleasure over took and Bruce lost his head, "Keep going, J, please. Fuck me." He moaned out.

A smug grin crossed Joker's face as he got what he wanted out of his Bat; a confession of longing.

"No, no, no. You fuck me." Joker cheerfully announced as he grabbed Bruce's hip and coaxed him to move back, to completely take his dick.

So Bruce did. He started slowly pushing himself back onto the Clown's erection, slipping into him with ease; the overwhelming pleasure of it all was like a drug to the both of them. Stopping only when he was hilt deep, the Bat didn't pull away or move, allowing both of their bodies to adjust. It was too much, he needed friction. Bruce started to move, slowly rolling his hips forward, pulling himself off of the Clown's dick, and then thrusting right back into it. An intoxicating gasp from Joker excited Bruce, causing him to do it again.

"Bbbaaaattsssss..." It left his lips as Bruce completely buried the Clown's dick right back into him.

Joker couldn't help but praise Bruce as he slowly fucked himself on his dick.

"Yoouu."

Again, Bruce slowly pulled away, pausing just long enough to make the anticipation unbearable before thrusting back with force and speed.

"FeeEEll." Joker's voice cracked as Bruce's warm welcoming opening consumed him.

Again, Bruce repeated the same action. Slowly out. Quickly In.

"Soo."

Slowly out. Quickly In.

"Gooood." Joker tightly griped Bruce's hips, keeping him from pulling away this time.

He adjusted Bruce's legs to accommodate his needs, and then Joker began to fuck his Bat. His long, thick cock moved in and out of Bruce with a smooth rhythm that only left him needing more. Immediately, he began to fuck the Bat with a faster pace, digging his nails into his skin. Smooth fluidity aggression took over, and Joker's need to conquer the Bat took over, making every push harder and rougher than the last. Bruce braced himself against the table, pushing back, shoving himself into each thrust Joker gave him. Each time there hips met, Bruce let out a quick, deep huff that mixed with Joker's short, high pitched moan; their tempo perfect.

Bruce moaned, "Don't stop." Throwing back his head and arching his back. He was in such a state of pleasure he couldn't think.

Joker, reaching his arm out, roughly grabbed a hand full of the Bat's hair, pulling it mercilessly as he continued to vigorously fuck him. The table shook with the force of the two men bracing their weight against it. Time was lost between them, their bodies lost in nothing but brute, raw pleasure. Bruce forced one stroke after another, as he desperately moved his hand back and forth on his own dick. He was so close to a release that he was already trembling. Bruce let out of deep sigh relief that made Joker grin from ear to ear. The Bat's dick pumped its load with force, the mix of exertion and elation was a high he couldn't have predicted. He found himself in a true state of ecstasy.

The Clown slowed down but didn't come to a complete stop; he needed only a few more strokes himself. With one last hard pushed, a moan mixed with a laugh escaped from the madman. It was over. Joker was delirious with pleasure much like his partner. He collapsed himself over Bruce, relaxing his cheek onto the Bat's back while the two men regained their senses.

Their breathing slowly started to match. Joker traced his finger along the outside curve of Bruce's back as he started to speak.

"Batsy, sweetie. Your suit. I'm afraid it's going to be a nightmare to clean." Joker teased.

A groan came from Bruce, "You didn't?"

Bruce shook his head slightly, "I don't know why I asked, of course you did."

A soft laugh escaped Joker as he pulled away from the Bat, eyeballing the mess he'd created.

He watched as Bruce stood up and starting to pull himself together, "Now really, Batss. Can you blame a guy for trying to mark his property?"

Bruce paused and turned to look at the Clown.

" _His_ property?" The Bat asked curiously with a lifted brow.

The smug grin across the Joker's face started to melt away, "Purely pragmatically, of course. In a tangible kind of way." If Bruce didn't know any better, he'd swear Joker was almost embarrassed.

"Of Course." Bruce kindly replied, causing Joker to give him a huge grin.

Then Joker looked away, trying to act as if he needed to direct all of his attention to the act of tucking his shirt into his pants. Bruce smiled as his watched his Clown, knowing that he wouldn't push the subject. They would share their feelings when the time was right, for now, he was more than happy to just be _his_ property.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce sat there in the Batcave, staring at the purple and black box; he'd considered x-raying it first before brushing that idea under the rug. This was silly, he and the clown were far pass games. Well, those kinds of games. Deep down, what really scared Bruce was, the simple fact, that he knew it wasn't going to explode or release deadly gas. They're relationship was progressing...

"Get a grip." Bruce whispered to himself, "Just open the damn thing."

It didn't matter what was inside; what odd, off the wall little trinket Joker had decided to bestow to Bruce. It was the very thought behind it; the unpredictable, the unstable thought behind the madman. A madman who had his heart and body, a truth that caused a slight shiver to run down his spine. He forced himself, with a deep breath and a shaky hand, the Bat pushed the button on top of the box with caution.

There was a cringe on Bruce's face as box simply unfolded itself. Nothing flew out, nothing popped, smoked, sizzled, went boom; just as he had suspected it wasn't dangerous. The small white envelope lying in the middle of the unfolded box had 'Batsy' written across it in Joker's hand writing; the 'a' was replaced with a simple little heart, causing a smile across his face. He could feel something inside, something small, as he picked it up, bent back the unsealed folded and tipped out the contents.

Bruce stared. He hadn't been ready for something so...so elegant, so meaningful. A tiny bat broach/tie pin stared right back at him. It was silver, possibly vintage from the aging on it. The realistic bat, it's tiny wing spread, it's pointy little ears, fur, tiny claws... everything was so detailed including the purple and green lapel flower the little bat wore. It appeared even smaller in the middle of Bruce's palm as he continued to eyeballing it.

The simple gesture was more than Bruce could handle. He balled his fist around the silver bat; it was the only way he could stop form looking at it. Even then it seemed to heat if in this hand; a burning that reflected their relationship. A small fire, quickly growing out of control; at some point he knew decisions would have to be made about how to proceed with Joker. There was no way that he'd allow their relationship to go unnoticed, unconfirmed, un-validated by the public eye; eventually, he knew Joker would demand more than late nights and quiet rendezvous.

At first, Bruce assumed it had been just a 'heat of the moment' slip up, something the two of them would keep private. He assumed Joker would, from time to time, rub it in his face that they had shared such an intimate moment and possibly use it against him as blackmail. He would deny it, of course. But then, it happened again. And again. Soon enough, three months and six 'slip ups' had passed, yet Joker still hadn't used it against Bruce in anyway. Once they finally "talked" about it, a few moaned sentences to each other in the heat of the moment, they both were in agreement about privacy and persistency of the relationship.

But that was then, a little over a year ago, and in that time there had been a relentless tug of war going on inside of Bruce's heart and head. The reasons and it was an endless list, for keeping their relationship secret we're starting not to matter anymore. At least the reasons didn't matter if it meant he had to choose between them or his clown; Joker would win. Bruce racked his brains for a way to make it a win-win situation for everyone involved: Joker, Gotham, his family...

Bruce felt his guts twist and knot up, his family; they'd never, under any circumstances, understand.

He stood up, broach in hand, and headed toward the stairs to the mansion; he would think about it later. Right now, he forced his mind to block out everything except the events from just a couple of hours ago. For now, everything was perfect; he wouldn't allowed his need to plan, please and control effect the balance and happiness the clown gave him. At least, not yet. Not tonight.

"When you have to cross that bridge, Bruce. Not before." He scolded himself.

He looked down at the small bat and smiled before tucking it into his pocket that wasn't there. Suddenly, he realized he hadn't changed out of the batsuit before leaving the cave.

"Holy hell, Bruce." He rolled his eyes at himself as he immediately headed back down into the cave.

The broach sat on the counter; he couldn't help studied it as he peeled out of his suit. It was meant to be worn when Bruce wasn't the Bat, when he was dancing around as the millionaire, the Playboy, Gotham's golden child. It was subtle enough that it would be seen as no more than a whimsical tie pin; it made him smirk. My God, it made him feel giddy. But what if someone does ask? What if they notice...the green...the purple...

"Bruce. Stop." He scolded himself again.

.. _.a little time passes..._

"Batss! What are you doing? You scared him off! I was this close..." Joker held his fingers barely apart waving his hand in front of the Bat's face. "...to getting the dim-wit to tell me just where he'd hidden it." He grinned as he scolded the Bat.

Batman gave the clown a stern glance before stretching his arm out. The sound of the gun firing and then a cable whizzing through the air was the only reply he offered the Joker.

"Wait here." Batman ordered the madman as he flew off, somewhere into the night.

"Love the view from this angle, Batss! Fabulous!" The Joker's taunt could barely be heard over the wind.

Joker watched as the Bat quickly became just shadow against the city. He'd considered leaving, but he didn't want to risk the chance of there being another week without seeing the Bat. He paced back and forth, hands folded behind his back; somewhere between angry, disappointed and excited.

He really had been so close getting the information the Bat needed out of the weapons runner, before ole Batsy put a stopped to it. Sure, he didn't approve of the Clown's methods but they did work after all. Joker's eyes bounced down at the two dead bodies on the roof top.

 _"Oh, he's not going to be happy with little old moi, not one little bit."_ The thought provoked a manic laugh.

He kicked a small pebble toward one of the bodies, oh well. He turned on his heels and started pacing again. He didn't have to come out tonight and help his Bat. But the Bat had been looking for these guys for a week and, well, the madman happened to stumble across them. Truth be told, he was anxious to see his Bat; it had been another stretch of weeks without seeing him again. Surely, that's what meant by wait here; he was coming back. Joker scanned the night sky in the same direction that he'd taken off in, chewing his bottom lip, hoping to spot him.

The sound he made as his feet hit to top of the roof was unnoticeable, if not for the sound of the cap moving Joker wouldn't have heard him. The clown was on his butt, back against the side of a vent, feet flat, knees bent, and elbows resting on his knees as he lifted his head to watch the Bat approach. His grin grew in size, clearly pleased that after an hour his Bat had returned.

He watched as the Bat looked at one dead body and then moved his eyes to the next. The flat line that his lips created, curled slightly as Batman tensed his jaw from angry. He came to a stop, right in front of the resting clown; Joker's eyes moved back and forth, watching the sway of his cap.

Finally, the clown moved his eyes up to the cowl that looked down at him. There was a small smirk on his red lips as he shrugged up at the Bat, "It was all in good fun-"

With a flash of movement and violent slam, the Clown found himself dangling as the Bat lifted him up by the collar of his jacket and shirt. He pushed him against the cold metal of the air vent, staring him down. He put up no fight, only grabbing the Bat by the wrist and grinning.

Bruce stared at him, trying to understand the madness that caused him to act out like this. Was he a fool to believe that he was starting to tone down his murderous behavior, that somehow the relationship was bettering the Joker? Right now, he doubted any of it, it seemed in order to get the Bats attention would still kill at random; Bruce could not abide. He would not abide.

Joker puckered his lips in a flamboyant fashion. There was no reaction from Bruce, instead a cold distance stare.

"Tsk, so serious. Lighten up Brucie boy. They were bad men, who did have it coming after all." The look of innocence Joker product infuriated the Bat.

His fist slammed beside the Clown's head, the force could be felt.

"Joker. I cannot. We cannot continue like this. You cannot continue to do this."

"Now wait a minute, you knew exactly what I was..." his face turned smug, "In fact, I believe that's whatcha like about me."

Bruce shook his head in denial.

Joker's purple gloved hands snaked over the Bat's shoulders and behind his neck. With a violent jerk, Bruce shoved the Clown back and then tossed him, violently through the air. He landed a few feet away before rolling to a stop. Sure, they fought from time to time but not like this; nothing this violent, not for a long time.

Joker actually looked shocked; his lip quivered as a grin slowly stared to grow on his face. "Fine! If that's the way you want it Batss. Then let's dance."

He could feel the edge of the knife blade in his sleeve but decided to keep it hidden a little while longer. There was more rage than usual inside the Clown and it was building quickly.

"I can only imagine half of the vile, the grotesque...the horrible crimes you have committed." Bruce's voice sounded shaky and unsure.

For a moment, Joker felt a rush of pride thinking about some of the things he'd done over the years, "Really? Only half? Haha. Oh, I'm sure if you try, if you rrreeaaly try you can come up with a longer list." The Clown's lips curled into an evil grin, "After all, you were there for most of it, Batss. A witness, my one man audience, to my never ending performance on the stage we call life."

The Bat feel the chaos brewing, Joker was showing all the signs. With a flash, the knife was out of Joker's sleeve and hurling through the air. The sharp ting of it hitting the metal vent behind Bruce caused a chill to run through him; he had thrown at his head. Did he miss on purpose?

It was a clash of two mighty forces coming together with love and hate. The two men exchanged punches and kicks, throwing each other around like rag dolls. Nothing but grunts and groans mixed with the hard sound of fist hitting flesh could be heard. The upper hand switching, moment to moment, depending on the angle and speed of each punch thrown. In the end, each man beat the other senseless, until all their energy was spent. Bruce ended up on top, pinning the clown down as they finally stopped struggling against one another.

Blood was everywhere. A DNA test wouldn't have been able to decipher whose blood was whose. Joker licked the corner of his mouth, grinning at the taste of blood. He eyeballed the blood on Bruce's cheek as it ran down his neck; he quickly went for it, licking as much of the Bat's skin that he could before he was knocked away. Bruce wiped his neck, cleaning the blood and saliva from it as he held Joker's down.

Bruce knew. He could feel the Clown's erection against his thigh. He also knew that the madman could feel his own erection; he'd felt Joker rub against it more than a few times. He was doing well to ignore the madman's advances; however that didn't mean he didn't want him. As much as Bruce dominated the part of their relationship that was rules and limits, Joker dominated everything behind the line, everything under the sheets. The amount of energy and effort it was taking not to allow himself to be completely ravished by his clown was more than he'd used while fighting him. Regardless, no amount of restraint could stop the fact that, toward the end, their fighting had become nothing more than rutting and grinding against the other.

Finally, Bruce let go of him; releasing the Clown's arm and throat. He sat up, throwing himself off to the side and rolling into his back. He was tried, out of breath; so was the Joker. The two of then laid there beside each other, bleeding, speechless, panting and staring upward toward the night's sky.

Bruce finally tried to say something, "I care beca-"

Joker held his hand up in a dismissive manner, "Shh. Oh honestly, Batss. There's no need for it" He snapped hatefully.

Feeling the Bat grab his hand, Joker turned his head, cheek touching the dirt of the roof they rested on, to look at Bruce. The Bat was already watching him, with those big blue eyes Joker knew was under that blood covered cowl.

"Don't do that." Bruce sounded angry...again.

"Do what Batss? Stop you from saying something you'll regret." There was cruelty in his voice. "Something that'll send you flying, ears tucked, into your cave for another month. Leaving me abandoned, lovesick, forgotten... unworthy of your attention unless there's blood on my hands."

The clown was pushing himself up, crawling to his feet to continue his rant and raving.

"I've tried Batss, I really have." His long finger pointing, wagging at Bruce, condemning him.

"I followed your rules. I managed to kept quiet, caused no ruckus, and for what? For you, of course. I wait. It's all I do. Every night, I wait. Wait for the dark knight to come tip toeing into my boudoir." The madman moved closer to, the now standing, Bat.

"I wait..." His finger landed right in the middle of the black bat on Bruce's chest. "I wait for you, night after night because that was the deal." His eyes narrowed and his lips curled over his cringing teeth.

Bruce stood there, the guilt forming in his heart, showed on his face along with a mix of panic and angry. Joker was right; he only came when the clown got out of control, even after telling him that wasn't going to be the case. He had essentially forced the madman's hand, making Joker get his attention the only way that worked. Keeping the destruction brewing seemed to be the only way to keep their connection.

Bruce felt his heart drop. Had Joker tried to respect his wishes? And had he been too blind to see it?

Suddenly, Bruce was on top of the Clown, crowding close to him. His fingers danced tenderly crossed his pale cheeks, tickling his earlobes before they disappeared into the thick green hair. He used his strength to keep Joker from pulling or looking away.

"You're right." Bruce stared into those flaming emerald eyes, making sure Joker saw how serious he was, "You are completely right."

Joker had been ready to continue his rant but the shocked look on his face said that Bruce's confession had caught him off guard.

"Oh." It trembled off the Clown's lip, "I...I am?"

Clearly this wasn't something he was use to, Bruce agreeing with him.

Then his tone changed as smugness exploded from him, "Of course, I am."

Joker grabbed Bruce's hands and pulled them down from his face and hair, "But, if you think for one second that this changes anything. You are sorely mistaken, Batss."

Then Joker suddenly gave Bruce a vicious kiss, making sure to linger and hold on even as the Bat tried to pull away.

"Not here." The Bats words were mumbled out as Joker continued to force the kiss.

"Joker!" Bruce broke away.

"Hahahahahaha." The clown eccentrically roared, moving his arms as he ranted. "See, that's your other problem Brucie-boy. The rich boy in you is completely terrified of what everyone will think when they find out that you, the Bat of Gotham, has fallen head over heels for me, the Clown Prince of Crime!"

"Well, Bruce we tried it your way. And your way doesn't work. Not for me, not anymore!" Joker was manic, making Bruce grab him.

"Joker. Cool it." His voice was shaky as he tried calming Joker down by reaching out to him.

"Cool it?" He knocked the Bat's hand off of him, "Why I oughta just...just...just..." Suddenly the Joker was holding a hand grenade. "Whatcha say Brucie? Care to play fetch?"

And with that the madman tossed the grenade over side of the building. Batman rushed to the edge and threw a batarang causing it to explode in midair before it could reach the ground or people. Joker quickly had another one ready to toss.

 _"Where the hell does he keep them?"_ Bruce thought before...

*Thwack*

Bruce had no other choice; he was going to hurt someone...else. The clown went down, hard. Lights out.

The hum of the batmobile was soothing to Bruce. He glanced over, keeping a watchful eye on Joker. The green haired man was a lump of flesh, hunched over in the seat. Bruce reached over and gently pushed the clown's limp body back, so his head wasn't dangling. In truth, he hadn't decided exactly what to do with him. His first thought had been Arkham but he knew how that would end; Joker would escape within a couple of weeks, with nothing but a grudge. Deep now, Bruce has no desire to have him locked away. He needed to make things right.

He had to do right by him, no more neglect. The time had come to confront and define the terms of the relationship he and Joker had been pursuing but not actually talking about. In fact, what Joker had said out of anger was the most that either of them had actually said about what was going on between the two of them. Bruce found himself driving toward the amusement park, Joker's last hideout.

The smell of sniffing salt woke the clown up. He almost immediately grinned at Bruce, before he realized he was in the batmobile. With a quick glance out the window the Joker grinned again, only larger.

"Batsy, you drove me home." He clapped his hands together and batted his eyes, "Always the gentleman." Then his cheerful act tuned. He immediately looked defeated.

The two men sat quietly for a moment. Thinking about what they needed to hear from the other. Finally, the silent broke with Joker giving a soft chuckle before he spoke.

"You know Batss? I noticed something tonight." Joker didn't actually look at Bruce; instead he kept his focus ahead of him, staring out the windshield.

"What?" Bruce's tone was kind and sincere.

"You didn't deny any of it." Joker's teeth appeared extra white behind the dirt and blood covering his face.

"No." Bruce shifted and began to remove his cowl. "No, I didn't. You were right."

"Yes, yes. We both know that but what I'm referring to was the bit about falling for me." Joker finally turned and looked at Bruce, "You're crazy about me, Batss and you no longer deny it."

The Clown's grin beaming as he studied his Bat. Then his hand instantly shot up and ran over Bruce messy hair, brushing and moving it into place.

"Joker. I." Bruce knew what he wanted to say but he hesitated out of fear. "It's more than that."

"Oh, Batss. Don't." Joker's hand covered Bruce's mouth, "I know you do, but people like us we don't use words like-"

"No. I need to say it." Bruce interrupted as he removed Joker's hand from his mouth, his tone serious, "I lo-"

Joker covered his Bat's mouth again, only with more force this time. The Clown's face was blank, his eyes wide not because he disapproved of what he almost allowed to come out of Bruce's mouth. No, it was quite the opposite. He had waited for so long to hear Bruce say it. No amount of daydreaming about it had fully prepared him for the actually words and how they would actually make him feel. Now that the moment was here, Joker couldn't bare it. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

Bruce could see it in his Clown's eyes. The excitement, the fear, the silent plead for Bruce to say it but not aloud.

There was relief for Bruce, he could finally breath as he saw Joker slowly start to smile, then suddenly, everything seemed to move so quickly. Joker was immediately on top of Bruce, lavishing him with quick tiny kisses all over his face. Bruce chuckled as he finally had to grab Joker's face to stop him. They grinned at each other and Joker leaned in giving his Bat a proper kiss.

They both met with parted lips and eager tongues. Bruce continued to hold Joker's face in his hands, while Joker did the same to his Bat. The kiss lingered.

Suddenly, Joker pulled away, "Batss?"

"Yes?" Bruce was still smiling.

Joker rested his hands flat against the Bats chest. The Bat firmly held his clown, staring into his bright green eyes. The clown bit his bottom lip out of excitement and tilted his head. He was fully on top of Bruce now, straddling his lap, tracing the bat outline on Bruce's chest with a single finger. There was a smirk on his face. "Tell me, you want the world to know about us."

There was silence. Joker continued to trace the bat shape on Bruce's chest. He didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of a reply from his Bat. Finally, he stopped tracing and tapped his finger very deliberately over Bruce's heart. He raised his green eyebrow, cocking it upward in a suspicious manner.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Of course, I want that, but how?" Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"Blah, blah, blah." Joker dismissal upset Bruce slightly.

He grabbed the Clown firmly by the waist, "Hey. If there's a way, we'll figure it out. Understand?"

Joker faked a yawn. Bruce knew not to take it personal, Joker was simply afraid of getting hurt. No different than himself.

"Well, Batsy. Puddin' pie. Sugar-burger. It's been a long night." Joker was still being mildly dismissive as he stretched his arms out and faked another yawn.

Bruce suddenly found himself wrapping his arms around the madman and pulling him close. There was no way he was going to let the night end in such unstable place. Regardless of Joker's snide attitude his arms almost instinctively snaked back around the Bat's neck.

"I'm not leaving you tonight." It was heartfelt.

"Oh, is that so? Well, Mr. Wayne I'm not sure what kind of girl you think I am but-"

Bruce attacked Joker with another kiss that the Clown returned tenfold. Wildly letting his hands explore, Bruce groped the Clown's slender ass and couldn't help grinding against his growing erection. Rising up on his knees, Joker hovered above the bat, head nearly touching the top of the batmobile. His hands tangling into the dark mane on top of Bruce's head, he tilted the Bat's head, making him look up at him.

"Come in with me." Joker suggested.

The two men made their way, upstairs, then down stairs, twisting and turning this way then that way, until finally they entered into an immaculately maintained hideout. Bruce assumed Joker was purposely trying to make it difficult, so he couldn't just show up unannounced. Last time, Bruce hadn't made it this far into the madman's lair but somehow he wasn't surprised by the extreme neatness and well organized base of operations was hidden by the dilapidated amusement park.

The Bat followed Joker into his bedroom; Bruce attempted to hide to initial cringe of seeing the decor. As expected the madman's flamboyant flair poured over into his choice of colours and patterns. Joker suggested the two of them get cleaned up, given that they were grossly covered in dirt and blood. Bruce blushed as the clown cracked a joke about it not being the first time, nor the last, the Bat would be covered in body fluid and finished it off with something about Bruce not getting into his bed like that.

Joker wasn't shy, stripping down right in front of Bruce and winking at him as he got into the shower. When all the cards were down, Bruce had a little bit of a timid streak in him. He didn't have the bold fearsomeness he displaced behind the mask; not that it wasn't there if needed but it was nice being able to set it aside and not having to use it. Once Bruce undressed, he approached to shower where Joker had been whistling tunes and periodically eyeballing Bruce flirtatiously from around the shower curtain. He was nervous; an odd, excited kind of anticipation filled him. This was different than any other encounter between him and the clown, this time they both knew where the other stood in the matters of the heart.

Before Bruce reached to pull the curtain aside, he took a deep breath and stepped into the shower. Immediately, water was splashed into his face and hands went around his neck. Joker locked his lips against the Bat, milking a slow, tender, passionate kiss from his lover. Bruce found himself suddenly pinned against the shower wall by the taller man, coaxed into another kiss and then another and then another. He was rock hard as the clown continued to kiss and grope his Bat however he saw fit. Pulling away, Joker smirked at Bruce and glanced down. There he was swollen lips, swollen cock and one hell of a need.

Joker cupped Bruce's jawline and gave him a playfully pat against his cheek, "I'll be waiting for you, sweet cakes. And then we'll see what we do about..." He smirked and glanced down once more. He giggled as he got out of the shower to leave Bruce to finish.

Once he was sure that Joker had left the bathroom, he'd be lying if he denied that he quickly jerked off, half out of need and half out fear that he'd cum the second the clown touched him. He didn't what to disappoint, given the circumstances.

Bruce found Joker, just as he said, waiting for him. There he was, stretched out on the bed, in bright turquoise boxers, arms tucked under his head, grinning at his freshly washed Bat. His feet were crossed and he playfully wiggled his toes at Bruce, as he walked up to the foot of the bed. He reached out touched his pale foot tenderly, sliding his hand up to his ankle and wrapping his strong hand around it. He couldn't help but continue to push his hand up the Clown's leg.

Bruce's knee went for the bed, to crawl toward his clown, "tis, tis." Joker waved a finger at him, "off with it."

The clown gestured with his finger for Bruce to toss the towel wrapped around his waist aside. He hesitated long enough, making the madman swiftly bounce down toward the end of the bed. He hung his legs off the edge of the bed and pulled his Bat to him. He smiled up at Bruce as he kissed at his navel, letting his hands rest against the Bat's chiseled sides. Kissing his way down till it was prudent to tug the towel off. Joker did so with poise, not missing a single kiss as he continued to move toward Bruce's cock.

Bruce watched as the Clown's unpainted lips tickled his skin, periodically nipping and biting at him. Bruce had seen Joker without his makeup, many times while in Arkham. However he had never been with him without his makeup. It didn't matter to Bruce; he was truly handsome, with or without the makeup. However, there was something more sincere about ever look he gave Bruce without it on, perhaps it was because Bruce could see each and every gesture, no matter how small, his face made.

Bruce's eyes slammed shut and then slowly opened as he felt Joker's lips kiss the shaft of his swelling cock. He watched the pale lips kissed his dick again and again. Making his way to the tip of the Bat's erection, the clown began swirling his tongue around it, teasing and taunting. The moans that escaped from Bruce made Joker smiled momentarily before continuing the playful torture.

"Jo-KEee...ahhhh." Bruce's attempt to say his name was halted as Joker finally consumed his cock.

He slowly moved his mouth, back and forth, on the Bat's shaft while groping Bruce's ass. His hand sliding over the muscular cheeks, letting his fingers find their way between them, teasing Bruce's sensitive opening. Feeling the tip of his finger press against the Bat's tight hole, his erection throbbed, struggling for freedom against its clothed prison. He needed friction.

Stopping and pulling away from Bruce's cock, he coaxed him on to the bed. Joker quickly took command, crawling behind Bruce and grinding his cock against him. He ran his hands over his Bat, touching and teasing. The clown adjusted himself behind Bruce, lowering his head and spreading the Bat's ass. With a gasp, Bruce buried his head into a pillow while grabbing and balling parts of it into his hands. The Clown's tongue against his opening was more than pleasurable, it was euphoric. His ass immediately lifted and his thigh parted, begging for more.

Joker gladly obliged, wildly licking at Bruce with precision; allowing his tongue to bring the Bat to a whimpering mess of desire. He alternated between tongue and finger as he worked with diligence to please and prime his Bat. Finally, his cock could longer stand it; he had to have his Bat. He had to mount, penetrate, and claim him. The madman found his way off the bed, then after quickly fumbling through a bedside drawer, he hurried back behind his Bat, lube in hand.

" _Damn_." The clown through to himself as he looked at Bruce. His cock jumped with excitement, he hadn't been this needy in a long time. He removed his boxers and crawled back onto the bed. His long thick pale cock bounced between his legs as he stroked himself, looking and touching Bruce's ass.

"I want you on top." It was soft demand as the clown leaned over and playful bit the cheek of his Bat's butt. "Now."

Bruce adjusted his position as Joker lied back watching, rubbing his erection, covering it with lube. His eyes were wide with excitement, almost trembling as he hovered over the Clown. He centered himself over Joker's swollen dick before lifting his hips slightly and lowering himself down, slowly taking pale hard shaft under him. With a thrust and moan, Joker helped his cock into Bruce. Grabbing his thighs, he held Bruce there, hilt deep, full of dick while they both adjusted to the overwhelming pleasure and intense simulation of the other.

With a demanding buck of his hips, Joker ordered Bruce to start moving. With a roll of his hips and lift of his thighs, the Bat began to move, began to gladly fuck the madman under him. Feeling him between his thighs and in his ass, knowing that he was on top of his Joker sent a rush; a thrill of desire through him, making him move with move speed.

Joker watched with half lidded eyes as the Bat moved up and down on his pale cock. The Clown's eyes juggling from his own dick, disappearing and reappeared over and over, to the Bat's hard dick bouncing as he rode him. His hands kneaded Bruce's thighs as he chewed his bottom lip, trying to maintain his control. The overwhelming sensory overload was too much along with the sensation of Bruce's tight hole gripping his dick.

"Slow down." Joker demanded in a moaning, heavy breathed voice.

He squeezed Bruce's thighs even harder, "Slow down-slow down-slow down." He demanded it rapidly, in a pleading tone.

Suddenly, the Clown was sitting up, grabbing Bruce and forcing him over onto his back with a flip. Joker had pulled out of Bruce's tight warmth in order recompose himself. He hovered over the Bat and grinned.

"I told you to slow down, didn't I Brucie-boy?" The Clown playfully grabbed Bruce's jawline and forced vicious kiss on him. So demanding but in the kind of way Bruce wanted...and needed.

Joker kissed and nibbled his way down Bruce's body, giving his dick a few licks before playing with his ass. He slipped a finger, then another into Bruce's tight opening, hooking his fingers just enough to massage the Bat's prostate. Almost immediately Bruce began wiggling and squirming out of utter bliss. Sucking his cock on and off, pushing him toward the edge of an orgasm, then stopping, Joker demanded complete control of his Bat.

Bruce was a needy mess as Joker began to slowly slip his fingers back into him, teasing with only the slightest movement. Bruce groaned and rolled his hips, trying to force deeper penetration.

Joker quickly removed his fingers, "Tis-tis, not until I say so, Batsy."

Joker circled a finger around the tight ring of muscle then leaned down and licked it.

Bruce gasp, moaned and tried saying Joker's name all at once causing the Clown to grin from ear to ear. He immediately popped his fingers in, watching his Bat open up for him. Again he edged Bruce, stopping just short of allowing him to cum.

Joker aggressively hooked his arms under Bruce's knees, lifted and adjusted him until he was in the perfect position for penetration. One push and Joker's hard cock was deep inside Bruce. Both men groaned softly from the need that was met by having this physical connection.

Joker remained hilt deep and let one of Bruce's leg drop down but kept the other arm firmly under his knee, lifting it slightly as he began to roll his hips. Driving his dick in and out of Bruce's tight primed hole. He closed his eyes; it felt so good, having his dick slip in and out of his Bat.

Joker, staying on his knees, leaned over Bruce. Controlling everything, he stroked the Bat's erection at leisure while continuingly making long, full strokes into Bruce. The madman gave him a deep, passionate kiss that lasted longer than normal.

The clown went to pull away but Bruce held him close, whispering "kiss me again."

Joker found himself, giving in to Bruce's yearnings, lavishing him with passionate kisses. Bruce craved them, one after another, begging for them by the way he held the Clown's face, not wanting to let him pull away. Trying to make them linger as long as possible, even going as far as biting and sucking Joker's lip when he would try to pull away, knowing he enjoyed the sting of pain, keeping him drawn into giving Bruce the affection he needed. Bruce's desire for this was stronger than he realized, almost losing emotional control having Joker return the tenderness he longed for in that moment.

Oddly, Joker found himself, enjoying the moment so much that he could feel his already hard erection become shifter. The madman and his Bat were a ball of flesh, as he roughly yet sensually fucked Bruce. Pretty soon the passionate turned into something more wild and animalistic; even Bruce gave into it. Spreading his leg wider, lifting his hips just right so the Clown's dick could better hit his p-spot at just the right angle, driving Bruce toward his appending orgasm.

The madman used his whole body as he rolled his hips, forcing his cock to thrust against the Bat's prostate with every push. The closer his Bat got, the harder Joker pumped, fighting off his own climax till he could make Bruce explode.

Bruce was completely focused on his own pleasure; not out of selfishness, no. What Joker was doing to him was overwhelming; he'd never experience sex like this before. Not even with his Clown. The physical and emotional connection was literally too much for the Bat. What started out as just a tingling sensation was building to a roar of exhilarating bliss, enveloping his entire body. Bruce had no control, releasing his load with a loud moaning gasp that made Joker grin. He coax his Bat's dick, milking the shaft, trying to prolong his ejaculation and extend his pleasure as his cum erupted over the both of them.

Joker used every ounce of self-control he possessed to keep himself from wildly fucking his Bat into oblivion in order to cum himself. The feeling of Bruce's body tightening around his dick as he squirted his load uncontrollably, along with the visual eye candy of seeing it happen, drove the madman delirious with need. He couldn't wait, with a few deep strokes into Bruce's sensitive little hole and Joker was filling his Bat with his load. Hilt deep, he pushed, making sure he remained as deep as possible while pumped into his Bat. His pale fingers dug into the tan skin of the Bat's thighs, holding on tight as he finished emptying every drop of cum. All he could muster was a sigh of relief, before tumbling over onto Bruce;

The Clown's hair tickled Bruce's chest, making him reach up and run his finger through the thick green mane. He left his hand resting on Joker's head as the two men quietly relished in the satisfaction they had just bestowed upon each other. Once the initial excitement of everything passed, they adjusted their position slightly, making themselves comfortable. Bruce continued to dance his fingers through the clown's hair, showing him affection.

Joker laid there, staring off into the distance as he carefully listening to the beating of his Bat's heart. It was soothing, hearing Bruce's heart rate slow down, knowing that he had been the cause of the elation the rapid heart rate represented. It made him grin, so much that Bruce could feel it.

"What's that about?" Bruce's voice was cheerful and full of affection.

Joker lifted his head to look at his Bat and rested his chin on his chest, "Oh, nothing."

He grinned.

"Tell me." Bruce begged.

Joker shifted his body, lifting himself up and rolling to his side. He stretched out beside Bruce, elbow bent with his head resting in his hand. He placed his hand on the Bat's chest and looked at him. He started tracing the outline of Bruce's toned abs, giggling when his finger would smear puddles of cum left by the Bat.

Bruce playfully shook his head at Joker as he played with the mess he'd made, "I guess I need another shower."

"Batss!" Joker sounded playfully offended, "How dare you!"

The Clown lifted his finger to his mouth and quickly licking the Bat's cum of the tip of it. Again, Bruce shook his head at him only this time he blushed. Joker grinned at him with a silly self-satisfying manner before the both of them starting laughing. Once the giggling came to a stop, they remained quiet; sharing in the moment, smiling at each other from time to time. They didn't need to say anything, everything was understood, at least it was for the moment. They could enjoy each other without consequence.

Finally, Bruce took Joker's hand, resting it on his chest as he rubbed his thumb against the back of it, "I want to make this right."

"You mean, all that wasn't you making it right?" Joker teased, "Because personally, I think-"

Bruce interrupted, "I mean it. I want to do things differently."

"Oh Batss." Joker spoke up before Bruce could say anything else, "Let's talk about this after we get some sleep."

Joker grinned smugly, "You are staying, after all. I believe your exact words were 'I'm not leaving you tonight.'" He quickly moved making it so he was face to face with his, already smiling Bat, "You wouldn't lie, now would you, my pudding-pie?"

They both knew he was leaving that night. They both knew what was going to happen that night. Bruce knew that Joker would claim him multiple times that night; he knew that he'd beg for it. Beg for Joker to mount him over and over while loving every second of it. But before Bruce could say anything; Joker had him by the jawline, squeezing his face as he forced as aggressive kiss on _his_ Bat… _his_ Bruce… _his_ love…


End file.
